Serpent's Tail
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: After a potion accident, Harry and Hermione are transformed into snake humanoids! Will they both be able to deal with their new lives? Will they finally understand that their relationship is more than just friendship. creature, HP/HG rated M later chaps.
1. Slithery Transformation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.**

"Regular talk"

"_Ssnake talk_"

'_**Thoughts**_'

**-+=(1)=+-**

**Slithery Transformation**

"Mr. Potter, may I ask why is your potion green instead of blue?" asked Professor Snape as he stared frowning into Harry's cauldron.

Harry sighed as he looked down at the swirling green liquid that he was currently adding ingredients to.

"I don't know sir," was all the seventeen year old could say.

Snape sneered as he looked at the student.

"Five points from Gryffindor," he said as he strode back to his desk. Harry sighed as he continued to add ingredients, trying to salvage his potion, if he could.

Hermione leaned over toward Harry.

"What did you do wrong this time?" she asked him.

"Nothing, I don't know why my potion is green instead of blue. I followed the instructions correctly, I used the right ingredients, what did I do wrong?" Harry asked himself.

Hermione looked down at the ingredients that were laid out beside the cauldron and frowned. She reached over and lifted up a small bottle filled with dry green scales, her eyes widened in shock.

"Harry! You weren't supposed to add serpents scales to the invisibility potion!" she exclaimed, causing Harry to look away from his work, neither noticing when a boy with blond hair dropped a wizard firecracker into the cauldron.

When Harry turned back to his potion, he noticed that it had started to smoke, his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, no…" he murmured aloud.

Hermione leaned over again and looked.

"What…now what did you do?" she asked horrified.

Harry threw his hands into the air.

"I didn't do anything! I just turned back and saw tha-!"

**KA-BOOM!!**

Suddenly the potion exploded, sending up a cloud of green smoke that surrounded both Harry and Hermione. Professor Snape pulled out his wand and banished the smoke, he then glared at both shocked Gryffindor's.

"Ten points from Gryffindor! I will see you, Mr. Potter tomorrow for detention. And you miss. Granger, get back to your cauldron!" he snapped at them.

A snicker from his right turned Harry to face a smirking Draco Malfoy, who was pretending to act innocent.

"Well, Potter, can't seem to make a potion like your supposed to, can you?" he sneered.

"Stuff it Malfoy!" growled Harry.

Malfoy sneered back and then returned to his cauldron. Harry went back to trying to save his potion when there was an explosion from Neville's cauldron, forcing professor Snape to take more points from Gryffindor and to dismiss the class early.

"Mr. Potter, remember to come here tomorrow for you detention at seven!" called Snape.

Harry sighed as he walked out of the classroom and followed Hermione. As both of them reached the stairs Hermione suddenly began to swoon and hold her head.

"Hermione! What's wrong?" asked Harry as he latched onto her arm to keep her from falling.

The girl shook her head and looked at Harry.

"I don't know, just then I felt dizzy and now I am fine…Harry!" she exclaimed as she looked at her friend who also began to swoon.

Harry grabbed onto the wall for support and rubbed his forehead with his other hand. Hermione placed a steadying hand on his shoulder, a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine 'Mione, just a little dizzy, like you said," said Harry.

Hermione sighed with relief and then helped Harry to stand up.

"Come on, let's drop off our books in our dorms and go visit Hagrid while we have the time," she suggested.

Harry smiled and nodded his head. They arrived at the portrait of the pink lady and said the password. Just as they both stepped in they ran into a boy with red hair on his way out. The boy looked at them both and smiled.

"Hey Harry! Hey Hermione! What are you two doing here, don't you still have potions?" asked Ron Weasley to his best friends.

Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Neville blew up his cauldron again, causing the classroom to be filled with smoke. Snape ended class early and so here we are!"

Ron's cheerful manner left and he sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You two are really lucky, you know that? Because right now I have to be in charms. I wish that we had all managed to get the same classes like all the other years," said Ran.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"Don't worry Ron, we will see you at lunch," she said trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah mate, we will see you then and afterwards you and me hit the wizards chess board?" asked Harry.

Ron instantly brightened and he smirked at harry.

"Your on! And you know I am just going to beat you, again!"

Harry smirked back while Hermione rolled her eyes and left the two boys to their discussion. Ron looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Crud! I need to get going, I will see you later Harry! Latter 'Mione!"

"Later Ron!" called Harry after his friend.

Suddenly Harry's vision went blurry and his head felt light. He leaned against the wall and waited for the dizzy spell to pass. The feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder made him jump and spin around to see a concerned Hermione.

"Are you alright Harry?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"Yes, thank you. But what about you did you also have another dizzy spell?"

"A small one, though it did last a little longer this time. Harry, I'm worried do you think the potion did something to us? Should we go see Madame Pomfrey?" asked Hermione.

Harry though for a minute and shook his head.

"I don't think anything serious is happening to us. These just might be a side effect of a bad potion, maybe some of Hagrid's tea might help," said Harry as he led the way back through the portrait.

---

Harry and Hermione were just reaching Hagrid's hut when they both had another dizzy spell only this time it didn't go away.

"What is…going on?" asked Hermione as she began to stumble.

Harry rubbed his head and leaned against a tree as the world began to spin in front of his eyes.

"I…I don't…know!"

Hermione tried to step away from the tree and ended up stumbling into the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Hermione!" cried Harry and he stumbled in after her.

He found her leaning against a tree, her face starting to turn green.

"I think…I am…going to be sick!" she said and then leaned over, emptying her stomach of its contents.

Harry ended up throwing up as well and when he started to stand back up and rub his head, his hand came away with a few strands of his hair.

"What the?" exclaimed Harry as he reached back and grabbed a whole handful of his hair.

A scream from Hermione caused Harry to look and see her holding a bunch of her brown locks in her hands, while more were scattered on the ground around her feet.

"What's happening, why is our hair falling out?" asked Hermione in fright.

"I don't know! Maybe the potion had more of an effect than we thou- Ahh!" cried Harry as he doubled over in pain and fell to the ground.

"Harry are you alr-Uhh!" cried Hermione as she also fell to the ground, doubled over in pain.

Harry groaned and grunted as he felt his body begin to shift and change. He bit back screams of pain as his bones seemed to lengthen and his muscles seemed to grow. Harry opened his eyes and stared at Hermione, when he noticed that he was staring at her without his glasses and he was seeing her clearly. Hermione's body looked the same, only it was beginning to be covered in green scales, her height appeared to have increased because her uniform had ripped apart. Her head and face began taking on the shape of a snake's head and as she opened her mouth to scream Harry noticed two fangs had appeared.

The pain then spread to his own face and he cried in pain, just as his skin began to itch. He bit his lip as the tips of his fingers flared with pain. His vision began to go black and he felt faint. As he lost consciousness he could hear Hermione shouting at him through her own pain.

"Harry… What is _happening to uss…_Harry can _you hear _me? Harry _ansswer me…Harry!_" and with that Harry's vision went black.

---

The feeling of someone shaking his body and the chill of the wind, brought Harry back to wakefulness.

"_Harry wake up! Ssomething hass happened to uss, Harry pleasse I am sscared!_" said Hermione's voice though it sounded a little different.

Harry opened his eyes and his eyes widened at the sight of his friend. Instead of a seventeen year old girl leaning over him, there was a tall, green, humanoid snake that was holding a much to short robe around a very curvy frame. As Harry looked closer he noticed that there were tears sliding down the creatures cheeks as it stared at him.

When it noticed he was awake it gave a strangled cry and wrapped its arms around him and Harry began to panic, until it spoke.

"_Oh Harry, thank goodnesss that you are okay! I wass sso worried!_" she sobbed, wait she?

Harry pushed the crying creature away from him and looked into her eyes. He saw two brown orbs with slit pupils filled with fear and worry staring back at him. Harry gasped.

"_Her-Hermione? What happened to you?_" the boy asked, not even noticing he wasn't speaking English.

Hermione started to cry again as she looked at the ground, she placed her snakehead in her now clawed hands, releasing her robe. Harry quickly reached out and pulled it closed before he could see her body, when he stared at his own, clawed hands.

His hands were covered in the same scales as Hermione's only his were of a darker green. Harry looked down at the rest of his body with wide open eyes. His body had apparently increased in height as well, his body, which had been of a slight build his whole life, was now of medium build and covered in the same scales as his hands. His chest was bulging slightly with muscle, as well as his arms and legs. He felt his face and head, realizing that it was also snake shaped and when he let out a sigh, his tongue slithered out of his mouth and wiggled it around his mouth feeling two fangs.

For a few minutes Harry sat there in stunned silence, listening to Hermione's sobs as she wept into her hands. Finally Harry crawled over to her and pulled her into an embrace. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and cried into the folds of his robe on his shoulder. Harry placed a hand on the back of her head and rubbed it gently.

"_Sssh, it'ss okay Hermione. We will figure thiss out, don't cry, it'ss alright,_" whispered Harry.

He stiffened when he realized that the whole time he had been talking he was speaking in snake tongue. He then pulled back and held Hermione by her shoulders.

"_Hermione, what language are you sspeaking right now?_" Harry asked her.

Hermione wiped her eyes and stared into Harry's slit green ones.

"_E-englissh, why? Am I sspeaking ssomthing elsse?_" she asked with a worried tone in her voice, which still sounded strange.

Harry nodded while he pondered why her voice sounded a little different.

"_Yess, Hermione, you are sspeaking ssnake like me, right now!_" as he spoke Harry listened to his own voice and he noticed that it sounded a little deeper.

"_I-I am? I-it musst be becausse_ _we are now part ssnake! Harry, thiss iss what the potion did to uss!_" exclaimed Hermione in realization.

Harry slowly nodded as he continued to try and figure out why their voices were different, when he suddenly smacked himself in the forehead.

"_How could I have not noticed thiss before?_"

Hermione raised an eye ridge at Harry's statement.

"_Noticed what?_"

"_Hermione, have you noticed anything different about the way my voice ssounds?_" asked Harry as he looked over at her.

Hermione cocked her tearstained face to the side and gasped.

"_Y-your voice ssounds deeper, almosst as if you are older…Wait a minute! Harry you do look older, like you are twenty-one yearss old!_" she exclaimed.

Harry nodded his head.

"_Sso do you 'Mione, I believe that the potion not only turned uss into humanoid ssnakes but made uss older as well! I think it made uss both twenty-one!_"

Hermione stared at Harry with growing dread.

"_But, Harry, what are we going to do now? We obvioussly cant go back to Hogwartss, they wouldn't recognize uss. For one we are older than the resst of the sstudent body, another iss we cant sspeak englissh anymore, and finally we don't ressemble what we used to look like! I mean Harry, that your sscar iss gone!_" Hermione stated with shaking hands.

Harry quickly slid his claws across the spot where his scar used to be, but felt nothing. He then grabbed Hermione's shaking hands with his own and pulled her close, she leaned her head against his well-muscled chest and sighed.

"_We will find a way Hermione, we will! Right now all we can do iss find a better way to cover ourselvess and then find a sshelter for uss. I will protect you!_" said Harry as he released one of her hands and held her head to his chest, while she placed her hand on his chest.

Hermione relaxed at the feeling of his touch on her head and closed her eyes while she ran her hand over the scaly, green skin of Harry's chest, feeling the muscles underneath tense at her soft touch, she smiled to herself.

'_**I know you will my mate, wait! Where did that come from? Why am I thinking of Harry as my mate? I am not an animal, well maybe to some extent but, Uhh, he is not your mate!**_' Hermione thought to herself as her body tensed.

Harry looked down at her with worry in his eyes.

"_Hermione are you alright?_" he said as he flicked out his tongue, he could sense feelings of embarrassment and nervousness coming off her in waves.

Hermione sighed as she calmed herself down.

"_Y-yeah, I'm fine Harry, jusst a little cold, that'ss all!_" she said as she shivered from the breeze.

Harry stared at her with concern for a minute and then smiled. He stood up, pulling what remained of his robe around him, and helped Hermione to her feet.

"_Come then, let'ss ssee if we can find uss ssome sshelter from the wind!_" and with that he grabbed his cloak that had ripped off of the clasp and wrapped it around Hermione's shoulders.

He wrapped an arm around her and led her farther into the forest. As they walked Hermione laid her head against Harry's shoulder and pulled the cloak tighter about herself, for some reason this felt right to her and she was comfortable with that. Harry looked down at her head and smiled, he liked the feeling of her bare skin touching his arm.

'_**Wait now where did that thought come from? Seesh, pull yourself together Harry!**_' he shook his head and continued to lead them into the trees.

**-+=(1)=+-**

**Well what did you think of this first chapter? I know I don't remember much about Harry Potter, but I am at least willing to try! Please Review I would like to know what you think of this story so far!**

**-Dune**

**Next chapter: ****New Identities **


	2. New Identities

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.**

"Regular talk"

"_Ssnake talk_"

'_**Thoughts**_'

**-+=(2)=+-**

**New Identities**

The cave they had found wasn't really that big but it would do for the time being. It at least blocked the wind from their now cold blooded bodies. Hermione removed Harry's cloak and handed it back to him, he shook his head and pushed it back to her.

"_No, keep it Hermione, I don't need it. We can alwayss find a way to get another!_" hissed Harry.

Hermione sighed as she rewrapped the cloak around her shoulders.

"_Harry do you sstill have your wand?_" she asked him.

Harry cocked his head to the side and nodded. Hermione smiled and sighed with relief.

"_Good then that will make it eassier to transfigure our ragss into ssomething better!_"

Harry pulled out his wand and handed it to Hermione, who with a sweep of the wand transfigured her robe into a black tank top and a black skirt. She then lengthened the cloak around her and made it into a thicker warmer material, with fur around the edges.

Harry smiled and took back his wand and transfigured his robe into a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black pants. He picked up a leaf from the cave floor and transfigured it into a similar cloak to Hermione's. When he wrapped it around himself he sighed at the warmth that it gave to his body.

"_That feelss good, nice and warm,_" whispered Harry.

Hermione smiled and then walked over to his side and sat down beside him.

"_Think we sshould come up with new namess for ourselvess?_"

Harry raised an eye ridge and stared into Hermione's brown eyes.

"_Huh?_" he asked her.

She gave him an annoyed look as she stared at him.

"_Well, we can't jusst go around and call ourselvess by our old namess! We need new ones, Harry, if we are going to have a new life!_" she stated.

Harry stared back at her in amazement.

"_But why Hermione? Why do we need to change them?_"

Hermione rolled her eyes and hissed in annoyance.

"_Honesstly, I guesss that I am the only one that knowss that if we were to go up to people and claim that we are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, what will they ssee? Will they ssee two sseventeen year old humanss? No! They will ssee two Humanoid ssnake beingss that look like they are twenty-one! No one would believe uss, that'ss why we need to have new namess, Harry, that'ss why!_"

'_**Wow, she really does know how to handle a situation with calmness and planning, that's why I love her so… where the heck did that come from!**_' Harry asked himself as he nodded his head.

Hermione cleared her throat and smiled.

"_What do you think would be good namess for uss Harry?_" she asked him.

Harry tilted his head and scratched his chin thoughtfully, hissing to himself under his breath as he began to think of names.

"_How about, Ssage, for you Hermione? Becausse it means wise persson, which iss what you are,_" he suggested.

Hermione smiled as she leaned herself against Harry who wrapped an arm around her.

"_I like it, Ssage. Now for you!_" Sage thought for a minute and then turned and smiled at Harry, "_I think Brawn would ssuit you jusst fine, it means strength and power, which as your body physically sshows you are really sstrong!_"

Harry/Brawn smiled at Sage and nodded.

"_Hass a nice ring to it!_"

Sage sighed happily as she snuggled against Brawn.

"_Sso what are we going to do now? Are we going to sstay in thiss cave or a new one?_" she asked Brawn.

He thought for a minute and then shook his head. Brawn pulled out his wand again and murmured a spell, luckily still able to do the spell. The cave expanded farther in the rock and widened. Brawn turned to Sage and smiled.

"_I think thiss will do for now, don't you?_"

Sage was about to open her mouth to answer when she yawned revealing her fangs. Brawn quickly transfigured a few leaves into a pile of furs, then lifted Sage into his arms and carried her over. She hissed in contentment and smiled up at him as he laid her down on the soft furs.

"_Thank you Brawn,_" she hissed tiredly.

Brawn smiled and nodded his head. His green eyes stared down into her brown ones and a connection was made between the two. Emotions that neither had realized they had before burst forth and Brawn found himself speaking without thinking.

"_I love you my mate,_" his eyes widened instantly and if he could have blushed his whole face would have been brown.

Sage stared up at him with a shocked look that soon turned into a smile.

"_I love you to Brawn,_" she hissed and then sat up and kissed him on the cheek.

Sage laid back down and turned on her side, she was soon asleep. Brawn removed her cloak and pulled one of the furs over her body. He then leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"_Ssleep well Ssage,_" he said as he stood up and went to keep watch at the cave entrance.

He sat there as the sun went down behind the trees of the forbidden forest and as darkness took its place. As he sat there his thoughts went to what had occurred today.

'_**First my potion explodes and it ends up turning us into snake humanoids, then we end falling in love? No! We are not in love, we can't be, we are just friends, or are we?**_' He kept thinking that the rest of the night as he sat in his position, protecting his mate, at the front of their new home.

**-+=(2)=+-**

**Short chapter I know, but what did you think? What do you think of their new names? Please review!**

**-Dune**


	3. Discovered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters.**

"Regular talk"

"_Ssnake talk_"

'_**Thoughts**_'

**-+=(3)=+-**

**Discovered**

The sound of birds chirping awoke Sage from her sleep. She slowly opened an eye and blinked away the blurriness of sleep, then looked around.

'_**So it wasn't a dream? It really happened, me and Harry have really been turned into snake humanoids, what I want to know is, what are we anyway?**_' Sage thought to herself and then gave up with a frustrated hiss.

Sage looked to her left and realized that Brawn hadn't slept beside her last night.

'_**Hmmm, where is Brawn?**_' she asked herself as she sat up and looked around the small cavern.

It was empty except for the pile of furs and her cloak that lay bundled at her feet. Sage flicked her tongue out and sniffed the air. She could taste Brawns scent and followed it to the entrance of the cave. There she found him sitting on a rock, leaning his head against the wall, asleep.

Sage silently walked up and sat down beside him, leaning her body into his. In his sleep, Brawn smiled and wrapped an arm around her. Sage placed her head on his shoulder and watched his chest rise and fall with each breath. She flicked her tongue out and tasted his scent again, she then leaned toward Brawn and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Brawn's eye flickered open and he glanced down at the top of Sage's head and smiled to himself.

"_Ssleep well?_" he whispered to her.

Sage jumped and stared up at Brawn's chuckling face. She reached up and playfully smacked the back of his head.

"_Don't sscare me like that! And I sslept well thank you very much,_" hissed Sage.

Brawn smiled as he pulled he into his arms and kissed her neck playfully, earning a giggle and a hand shoving him back. Sage, sighed and stood up stretching her arms over her head.

"_Sso Brawn what is the plan for today? What are we going to do?_" she asked.

Brawn stood up as well and stared out into the surrounding forest as he thought to himself. He then turned back to Sage, seeing her rubbing her arms to bring warmth to her body. Brawn quickly wrapped his arm around her and lead them back inside, out of the wind. As Sage pulled her cloak on he spoke his thoughts.

"_Today we should get ourselvess ssomething to eat. Then make our new home habitable so we can live here until we can find a way to change back,_" he glanced at Sage to see her smiling and she went to his side and leaned against him.

"_That ssoundss good to me Brawn!_" she said.

Brawn smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and they stared into each others eyes. They started to lean forward into a kiss when someone cleared their throat.

"Ah, I see that you two have finally realized your feelings for one another!"

Sage let out a shriek, while Brawn spun toward the voice and pushed her behind him, out of sight. They both stared in surprise to see Albus Dumbledore standing in the cave entrances to the cavern, with his blue eyes twinkling. Dumbledore's smile grew when both of them were looking at him.

"My, my! It appears that you two have gone through a bit of a change yesterday! A bit of a potions accident perhaps? Don't look so surprised Harry, when you two didn't show up for dinner we all have been wondering about your whereabouts!"

Dumbledore stared at the young pair, waiting for a response. When he got none his face took on a concerned expression.

"What is wrong my boy? Can you not speak?" this was responded by a shaking of Brawn's head and then a hand to his throat.

Dumbledore understood, he then stepped further into the cavern and drew his wand.

"Harry, Miss Granger, I am going to put a temporary speaking charm on you, this will allow you to be able to speak English for a few hours, five at the most. Now are you ready?" Sage and Brawn both nodded their heads.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and mumbled the spell as two beams of golden light flew from the wand and struck both Sage and Brawn in the neck. Sage gasped in shock and then glared at Dumbledore.

"You didn't say that would hurt Professor!" she paused and them a smile spread across her face, "I can speak English again!"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement as he stared at the twenty-one-year-old in front of him.

"I am sorry for that my dear, but it was the only way I could be able to understand you. Now would you please tell me what happened, Harry, or do you have a different name now?" he asked with a smile.

Brawn nodded his head.

"We do have different names, Professor. I am now Brawn," he gestured to himself, "and this is now Sage," he said indicating her," Now about what happened…"

Brawn began with the explosion in Potions, then on to the dizzy spells, their trip to Hagrid's and then their transformations. All the while the wise old wizard sat in a chair that he had transfigured, deep in thought. As soon as Brawn finished the story, Dumbledore sat there in silence for a few minutes, when he looked up next his eyes were practically glowing.

"I will try and see if we can find a solution to this problem, Brawn. We will spend as much time as we can on research. But, in the mean time, we need to find you both some better place to stay than this cave," he paused when he saw fear spread across Sage's face.

"B-but, Professor! We happen to like this cave, why can't we stay here? We were going to make it more hospitable for us today, before you found us…wait, how did you find us?" Brawn leaned forward also wanting to know.

Dumbledore smiled.

"Quite simple actually, I merely cast a locator spell all over the school and the grounds. I didn't get anything until it picked up, Harry's, I mean, Brawn's wand doing magic this morning. All I really had to do was follow it and here I am, does that answer your questions?" they both nodded again.

After another bit of silence Brawn cleared his throat.

"Professor, what Sage said is true though, we have grown attached to this cave. It feels almost home to us and we are now used to sleeping in the wilderness. We would really like to stay here for now, at least until we can be changed back, please Professor?"

Dumbledore looked at both of their faces, he chuckled and smiled.

"Alright, I will allow you Brawn and Sage to live here in the Forbidden Forest for the time being. However, I still want to keep track of the two of you for now that you are a new species of snake's, a certain someone may want to find you and have you join his cause…"

"Voldemort?" asked Brawn.

"Yes, that would be him, now as I was saying, I want both of you to join the staff of Hogwart's. That way I will not be the only one who will be keeping an eye on you. I believe your dear friend Hagrid, has asked me a few days ago if I could find him at least two assistants to help him with his classes. You two will do the job well, I can tell," he said with the twinkle still in his eyes.

Sage stared at the Headmaster in shock.

"But, we can't be seen like this, we aren't even human anymore! How are we supposed to work with Hagrid when we are like this?"

"I have a solution for that minor problem as well. You both will be wearing glamour's during the time you are working with Hagrid, though I can say that I will not be able to do a repeat of today's spell everyday, for I lack all the energy I would need. So you two will be a mute couple who have just moved into the area, and are brave enough to actually live in the forest.

"Now before I cast the glamour's on you, I believe that this belongs to you, Miss Granger!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out her wand, "I found it at the edge of the forest under a pile of shredded robes and uniform's, you can say when I saw that I feared the worst until I followed your footprints here. Now then here you go my dear!" said the Headmaster as he handed her, her wand.

"Do we get to decide on what we look like, Professor or will you choose for us?" asked Brawn.

"I will leave that up to you, as soon as you are both well disguised by your glamour's, we will then go to Diagon Alley to get each of you new robes and furnishings for your home," said Dumbledore as he glanced around the cave.

Sage and Brawn both looked at the old wizard in surprise.

"But, don't you need to be here incase something bad happens?" asked Sage.

Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I don't need to be here for every little thing. It's Saturday, not much will happen, especially on a Hogsmeade weekend. Now I will give both of you a few minutes to discuss your new looks and then I will cast both glamour's, let me know when you are ready!"

Brawn and Sage looked at each other and began to discuss what they wanted to look like in their snake language. A few minutes later they turned back to Dumbledore who nodded and then cast the spell. Then instead of two Humaniod snakes standing in front of him, there was now a young couple.

The woman was of average height, with a beautiful tan skinned body. Her hair was black and fell toward her mid back, no curls or anything. Her eyes were the darkest brown they were almost black. When she smiled she revealed perfectly straight teeth.

The man was a little taller than his female companion, his head was completely shaved bald of hair, except for a goatee that was on his face. His body was the same build as before the spell was cast and his black eyes glittered with happiness and knowledge. Both were dressed in black wizard and witches robes as well as their fur lined cloaks. Dumbledore gave them an appraising look along with a smile.

"If I didn't know the both of you before now, I would say that you both were an Italian couple come to visit. Now we must be off so we can get back in time for dinner so I can introduce the two of you. Oh, I almost forgot, you both will need a new last name!"

Brawn and Sage glanced at each other and Brawn spoke up.

"We would like our last name to be Adder, it is fitting since it is the name of a snake," he said.

Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

"Alright, Sage and Brawn Adder, I welcome you to the Hogwart's staff."

He then reached out and shook each of their hands.

**-+=(3)=+-**

**Sorry that it took me so long to update this story, I have been a bit busy! Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Please review!**

**-Dune**


End file.
